


Fade To Black

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the ending I want to see CowLip film. Now, please, thanks. I actually want to see this AFTER the 513 credits roll. So, my own little QAF scene.Spoiler-ish through 513.





	Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

[Cross-fade from ending credits. Interior location. A long switch-back staircase in an urban apartment building. A man can be seen from behind climbing the stairs one flight at a time. The camera never raises above waist height. We see a heavy piece of black leather luggage, apparently slung over his left shoulder. In his right hand, we see another large heavy suitcase. He climbs several flights of stairs as the camera follows him from behind. Finally, he reaches the floor of his destination, turns down a long hallway and makes his way to a standard wooden door, sturdy in design. It has a peephole, and above that, the numbers 513, in brass. The man drops the suitcase from his right hand. It lands with a thud- clearly it's very full. He raises his hand and knocks loudly 4 times and then waits. A moment later the door opens. We catch a brief glimpse of the apartment interior. The man who answered the door smiles widely. Camera pulls back; reveal of Justin in the apartment, Brian carrying the luggage over his shoulder.]

**Brian  
(sarcastically but with affection)**

**"Honey, I'm home."**

**Justin**

**"It's about fucking time, too."**

[The men smile at each other. Justin raises his left hand to Brian's cheek. We see a plain gold band on his ring finger. Brian's hand moves up to cover the one on his cheek and we see a matching band on his left ring finger. They kiss and Brian reaches down to pick up the dropped suitcase. The men enter the apartment, closing the door firmly behind them. Fade to black.] 


End file.
